


Perfect

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard the knocking at the door. Probably Owen came back because he didn’t want to leave her. <br/>“OK, you loser. What did you forget this time?” Alicia shouted and then opened the door. It wasn’t Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a hope that Matthew will come back to the show, to make at least one appearance. If he does show up, this is how I see the season 7 finale and season 8 premiere.

Alicia was trying to breathe easy and stay calm but just a one look at Peter’s photo made her all angry again. She wanted to punch him in the face, stab him with the knife, anything to make him suffer like she did during their marriage.

“I was the one who was cheating?” Alicia couldn’t believe in what she heard in the courtroom earlier that day. “How could he say something like that? He cheated, too! Jesus, I never slept with a prostitute!”

One bottle of wine was empty so it was replaced by another one and another one. Owen was sitting on a couch and watching Alicia concerned. He wanted to help somehow but he knew listening was all he could do.

“Fortunately it’s all over now.” Alicia stopped walking around the room and looked at her brother. She smiled at him and calmed down a bit. “Time to be Alicia Cavanaugh again. You know, I’ve missed it.”

“It suits you better.” Owen said and smiled too. “What happens now? Are you going to look for another husband?”

Alicia laughed and immediately shook her head. She took her glass and sipped.

She’s been thinking about it. How would that be to be with somebody else’s wife than Peter’s. She always thought that maybe she could marry Will but now?

“What about that fellow lawyer you told me about? No chance for you two to be together?” Owen asked and Alicia blinked.

“Who?” She knew exactly who he was talking about.

“Finn.” Her heart started beating faster. She started walking around a room again. “OK, I can see you still have feelings for him. You’re shaking.”

“Shut up!” Alicia poured some more wine. “Finn is in New York or somewhere else in the world, happy with his wife and son. Who knows, maybe they have more children. He’s happy for sure, and not here.”

“But if he showed up here, you would either faint or kiss him to death.” Owen laughed.

“There’s no ‘but’ and there’s no Finn in my life anymore.” Alicia wished he was still in her life and never left her. She was angry with Owen for bringing Finn again when she was trying so hard to forget him. “How is your new boyfriend? Is he the one?”

“There’s never anyone good enough to be the one. Look at you – Peter could have been the one but he turned out to be an asshole. Will could be the one but… He’s dead. John Elfman could be the one but…”

“It was just a one night stand.” Alicia reminded him. John could never be the one, she thought. She didn’t know much about him and didn’t even want to ask when he was around.

“Finn could be the one but you didn’t take your chance. You could be so happy with him if you were brave enough.” Alicia hated to admit but Owen was right. She could’ve done something. She should’ve done something to make him stay.

“Can we please stop talking about Finn?” Alicia asked angrily. “I know what you’re trying to do Owen. You want me to admit that I have feelings for Finn and fight for him. Forget it, it’s not going to happen.”

“But you feel something.” Owen said calmly.

“Maybe I do.” Of course she did. “But we’re not going to discuss Finn because it’s pointless now. More wine?”

“I have to go.” Owen said as he stood up. “You know you can always call me and cry on my shoulder, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to cry. I’m happy.” She lied and smiled weakly.

She walked him to the door, hugged him goodbye and watched as Owen was waiting for an elevator.

“Take care of yourself or I’ll send mom to you.”

“She will come anyway.” They both laughed. “Thank you for coming. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you Sis. Please, find the one, OK? At least one of us should.”

Of course she wanted to find someone and be happy. She could easily get married, now she was finally free and has nothing to do with Peter. She wanted to find somebody like Finn. No, not exactly somebody like Finn. She wanted Finn. From the moment she realised she has real feelings for him, she couldn’t stop thinking about anything else than just being with him.

She heard the knocking at the door. Probably Owen came back because he didn’t want to leave her.

“OK, you loser. What did you forget this time?” Alicia shouted and then opened the door. It wasn’t Owen.

“I forgot to tell you something really important.” Finn said seriously looking into Alicia’s eyes.

“Finn…” Alicia whispered. She couldn’t believe he was really there standing in front of her. “Oh god Finn, what are you doing here?”

“I came back from New York. I couldn’t get you out of my head. You were always on my mind.” Finn was talking so nervously and fast, he seemed to forget how to breathe.

“Are you back for real?” Alicia’s voice was shaking.

“I’m back for real, for good, forever.” He said and smiled weakly. She let him in but they didn’t move anywhere, they stood in a hall and kept looking into each other’s eyes.

“What did you forget to tell me?” Alicia asked quietly like she was afraid of the answer.

“That we should push it again.” He whispered and stepped closer. Alicia held her breath. “And that I…”

“I love you.” She interrupted Finn and he gave her a beaming smile. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to say it first.”

“How did you know I was going to say that?” Finn smirked.

“Well, I was hoping…”

“I love you.” This time Finn interrupted Alicia and leant in to kiss her. She couldn’t stop smiling through his soft lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia woke up right before her phone started ringing. It was Owen. She checked the time – 6:30 in the morning.

“Hello?” Alicia still had a sleepy voice. She yawned and covered her lips with a hand. “Owen it’s too early.”

“Normal people wake up now and go to work. I want to remind you that you should start doing that, as well.” Owen laughed and Alicia rolled her eyes. “How do you feel today?”

“I’m pretty tired. I didn’t sleep much.” Alicia admitted as another wave of tiredness came to her. “If you let me…”

“Why didn’t you sleep Sis? Is it because of Peter? Or maybe Finn?” Alicia yawned again and felt her heart beating faster as she heard Finn’s name.

“Yes, I didn’t sleep because of Finn.” She said quietly. “But Owen, everything’s OK. I need to get some more sleep. I’ll talk to you soon, alright?”

“No Alicia! No, we should talk now! You know what? I’ll come to you today. We’ll get drunk and we’ll cry a bit.” Owen said and Alicia didn’t know how to say know.

“Owen, I really…” Alicia was interrupted.

“I’m sorry Owen but Alicia can’t talk now…  Yes, it’s nice to meet you too… Sure, maybe tonight? Alright, I’ll tell her that. Bye.” Alicia turned to face Finn with a beaming smile. “Oh, Owen’s coming tonight.” Finn announced and kissed Alicia on a forehead. “I really want to meet him.”

“He’s going to be your nightmare. He’ll be asking questions and you’ll never get rid of him.” Alicia warned him with a huge smile.

“I don’t want to get rid of him.” Finn said as he hugged her closer. “I don’t want to get rid of any member of your family. I want to meet them all and tell them that I love you.”

“You’re so sweet.” Alicia kissed his chest and started stroking his arm. “So can you tell me what happened? Why did you come back?”

“I told you. I love you and I couldn’t live there without you.” Finn shrugged.

“But what did you tell your wife and son?”

“My wife understood it. She knew that something was wrong and couldn’t get better. And my son…” Finn sighed and kissed her hair. “Well, I will have to visit him more often to make him hate me less.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Alicia didn’t want to ever let Finn go but she knew he couldn’t sacrifice his family for her.

“It’s the only right thing I could do.  I didn’t want to lie to her, to me and to you.” Finn squeezed her body again. “When I said that there’s something between us, I made a terrible mistake. I should’ve kissed you and never leave. But now I’m going to fix it.”

“You really want to be with me?” Alicia still couldn’t believe her luck. She got up to look at Finn. He was still smiling.

“It’s the only thing I want.” Finn said seriously. “And I feel really thrilled to be in a secret relationship.” He giggled.

“Why secret?”

“Because of Peter? I think you shouldn’t  be shown with somebody else in public.”

“But there is no Peter anymore. We got divorced.” Finn frowned. She sat straight and took his hand. “Hi, it’s really nice to meet you. Alicia Cavanaugh.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Finn sat too, shook her hand and then started kissing her whole body.

“It suits me, right? The ‘Cavanaugh’.” Alicia smiled.

“It’s better than ‘Florrick’.” He admitted between the kisses. “But you know what suits you better?”

“Polmar?” Lucky guess, Finn thought.

“No.” He shook his head. “I mean ‘Polmar’ is great and one day… But ‘Perfect’ suits you.”

“Only if you’re ‘Perfect’ too.” Alicia said.”

“Alicia are you proposing to me right now?”

“Not really.” She giggled. “But I’m asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Finn smiled and kept kissing her. “With a greatest pleasure, Mrs. Perfect.”


End file.
